gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?
Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, en español ¿Qué fue de la Noche del Sábado? es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show. La versión original es cantada por Meat Loaf en la película The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Contexto de la Canción Es interpretada por Carl Howell en Glee, al audicionar para el papel de Eddie. Letra Carl: Whatever happened to Saturday Night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright It don't seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life, I thought I was divine I used to drive around with a chick who'd go A listen to the music on the radio A saxaphone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show You climbed in the back seat Really had a good time Carl con New Directions: Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl: My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt My hand's kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine Get back in front put some hair-oil on Buddy Holly was singing his very last song With your arms around you girl you try to sing along You felt pretty good,Wow! You really had a good time Carl con New Directions: Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot Patootie,Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl con New directions: Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie ,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) ('New Directions:'Hot patootie) Bless my soul('New Directions:'Bless my soul) I really love that Rock and Roll ('New Directions:'Rock and Roll) Hot Patootie,Bless my soul ('New Directions:'Bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll... ('Carl:'Woaw!) Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|297px thumb|center|299px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Carl Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoría:Canciones de The Rocky Horror Picture Show Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones De Musicales